


【法老相关】醉酒/道具/自慰

by donutsriver



Category: all Pharaoh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsriver/pseuds/donutsriver
Summary: 醉酒一时爽
Kudos: 76





	【法老相关】醉酒/道具/自慰

出差几天，回家时屋里静悄悄的，灯也没开，上楼才从卧室门缝看到光亮。他在给粉丝录喝酒的小视频，十几秒呛到就关了，之后在懒人沙发上蜷着，恹恹欲睡的样子，脸颊两团酡红。我刚打算推门瞧瞧状况，却没想他突然抬手，拱进裤腰里蠕动。

裤子有点紧，他还没搓几下马上开始变得急躁，五官皱成一团，飞快把阴茎从内裤里拨弄出来，两手合拢慢慢撸动，拇指揉搓着龟头和马眼。大概是酒精的缘故，醉酒时勃起通常会有点困难，脑子也不好使，手上动作并不顺利，没有平时灵活，好不容易看着硬起来一点，又被指甲刮到软下去。

啊啊……我操，怎么弄啊，老子难道阳痿了吗？操……你妈的……

他确实醉透了，自言自语，还在跟自己挣扎搏斗，换了姿势躺下，头埋进沙发布面里，嘴巴微微张着喘气，发出断断续续难耐的哼声。保持速率的撸动也只能让那根小东西持续保持半勃起，龟头甚至还没有完全从包皮里剥出来，时间久了，他喉咙滚出呜呜怪叫，夹紧双腿，手虚握成圈，摆动腰肢抽插，又因难以平衡找不到支点反复跌扑，左右翻滚着把自己跟懒人沙发乱七八糟绞成一团。

……好难受……妈的……我想射……呜……

虽然不清楚他是怎么拱出来的这团火，但当下真有些骑虎难下的痛苦了。说真的，如果不是出差前才做过，确定他没什么问题，光看着，我还真以为他勃起功能障碍了。

终于他折腾得浑身是汗，累了，怔怔静下来几秒，碎发黏在脸边上。过了半分钟，又像突然醒过神似的开始登裤子，一点一点卷着边往下褪。外裤拽下来甩远了，内裤还挂在膝窝，倚着墙面跪下来身体前倾，稍稍撅起屁股，一条胳膊绕去后面，摸索到股缝里。

这个角度我看不太清。不过，也用不着看，手指插进去的时候他自己叫出声，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝嚷着疼。

我低头笑了一声。硬捅能不疼么，怕不是醉糊涂了，平时我操他什么时候不是挤小半管润滑，才能把人伺候服帖。

可能这声笑来得突然，没控制住音量，待我再去看，正好对上他投过来的视线。

空气凝滞几秒，他鬼叫一声爬起来，又被内裤绊个马趴，提着裤子骂骂咧咧，……我操？！你他妈什么时候……我操，我操，你妈的你不是出差了吗？！

被发现索性不再藏了，我推门进来扶他，顺便讨了个吻。他嘴里浓浓的酒糟味儿还没散，舌头也木木的，像不会动似的，任我搅弄。

这不想着早点回来喂你，谁知道你自己吃独食儿。吻的间隙我小声笑话他，挨了不轻不重的一踹。

他还很凶地骂人，吃你妈的独食，册那，老子打个飞机有什么好看的来？

我扯了他刚刚提好的内裤，也像他自己弄的那样，推进去两根指头。他吓了一跳想逃，被我拿另一只手摁住了后腰。醉酒的人不得要领，我这个清醒的就不一样了，虽然也没有拿润滑，但两根指头是用巧劲儿缓缓揉进去的，稍微撑开搅动一小会儿，肠液就湿哒哒淋满，进进出出容易了许多。被填充的舒适应该也平息掉他心里的烦躁，被这样插弄着，呼吸缓下来，头倚着我的肩膀，鼻腔发出近乎撒娇的哼哼声。

这样是不是比自己捅舒服，宝贝儿？

我咬咬他的耳环，吹着气儿问他。不知道是不是刚刚受了惊吓酒精上头，罕见的他没嫌我腻歪，脸颊红色洇得更深。这时候明显察觉他硬了，阴茎抵在我大腿，抽空拿另只手摸了一把，显然比刚刚他自己不得要领乱撸一气儿时大多了，圆溜溜的龟头弹出来露在外面，连冠状沟的边缘都是清晰的。

废他妈什么话……

前后夹击大概确实爽到了，他有点撑不住，脑袋往下滑，拱到我怀里，轻轻摆腰。我又亲他发顶，再弄了半分钟，缓缓抽出来，半抱着把他扔到床上去。

他以为好事将近，酒精糊了脑袋，还自己先脱了个干净，双腿大张还不够，自己用手掰开两片臀肉，小洞还像没开发一样合拢，随呼吸收缩。

快、快点进来。他半阖着眼皮，眼角有点湿。操我……快把你鸡巴拿出来操我，快点。

我这还没洗呢。我在床边俯视他，弯腰弹了弹他的龟头。戴套你又嫌不舒服，我可伺候不了。

要是往常我就遂了他的愿，但这次不行，这次他也勾了我的坏心思。

醉了他也不算太傻，好像知道我还有后着，喘着气静静等。我从床头最下面抽屉拿了个长盒子出来递给他，他一脸迷茫接过来打开，看到里面的东西，瞬间爆了粗口。

操你买的什么鸡巴——

他把东西往我身上扔，我拿手拦过，掏出里面的玩意在他大腿上抽出一声响。

哎，可不是鸡巴怎么的。弄这个我可没少废功夫，倒膜倒出来的，你要不尝尝是不是一模一样的尺寸？

说着我把这根东西杵到他嘴边。他恼得很作势要咬，我又马上叮嘱，别弄坏喽，今天我要看你先用这个把自己操射，什么时候弄完什么时候换我，反正我今天累了，也不老着急的。

他毫不客气翻了个白眼，少吹牛逼，你能有这能耐看完？

我亲亲他鼻梁上的痣，你先弄，看我有没有能耐，我要输了我边操你边喊你爸爸，要我赢了你得对着我喊求爸爸操死我。

这要在平时，他肯定马上就想明白这是不占便宜两头堵，这时就体现了醉酒的好处，他看着还会骂人还能跟我逼逼赖赖，实际上脑子早就一团浆糊了，说一句靠本能在打嘴仗都不为过。

果然，他只愣了两秒就翻身爬起来抢回那根倒膜阴茎，试着往里面填，龇着牙扮凶，靠，老子今天必须让你叫爸爸。

这剽悍劲头吓我一跳，拦着让他别着急。你要不先舔湿了？我引导他。他没捅进去，索性从善如流乖乖听话，拿起来用嘴裹着，模仿着平时我的抽插频率在自己嘴里动。吮了一会儿，他又执拗起来较劲，硬生生吞到嗓子眼，仰着头喉结上下滚动，要咽不咽，间歇有一两声干呕，硬被他憋下了去。

说实话，看到他这样，我已经有点后悔，自己那玩意儿早硬透了，快被裤子勒死在里面。没办法，想看好戏总要付出点代价，我自己把它解放到外面，稍微拿手慢慢撸起来。

这点事当然难逃他法眼，但这时人已经醉得上头了，只知道斗狠，一脸得意斜睨着我，把湿漉漉的假玩意儿从嘴里拿出来，最后还伸出舌头再轻轻舔几下，完全是挑衅的样子。随后背对着我跪趴，两肩抵着床，整个后穴正好能看得一清二楚。这次那东西上面沾了唾液，是要稍微滑一些，一只手扶着，一只手试图再把穴口撑开点，哀叫了半天才只堪堪进去了龟头部分。

好大、呃，好粗……操……涨死了……

不知道故意还是无意，他这样低声叫着。我只能继续强忍直接操死他的欲望，偷偷去盒底翻出个遥控器，把震档推到最大。

马达嗡嗡响起，他手心发麻吓了一跳，不小心整根全数捅了进去。这样的震感是平时怎么都不可能达到的，霎时他的腰就坍了，我猜这个东西做得像模像样，大概早就摩擦到了他的前列腺，明显的看到前面那根阴茎勃起到弹跳，滴滴答答渗出前液。

……啊啊啊……操啊……关了、快关掉……

他在床上翻滚，又凑到我身边，抬眼望可怜兮兮望着我，一脸快爽到哭出来的样子。离得这样近，我总要利用下，把自己这根真家伙放他嘴边。

弄了假的，再帮我弄弄真的？

其实我什么也没承诺，但在醉酒之人的单线思维里，以为这就是交换，帮我口交我就会帮他把震动停掉。当那张嘴把我裹紧，我一边抓着他的头发往深处干，一边在遥控器上换了模式，让它从纯震动变成拧动和摇摆。

里面的变化让他吸了口凉气，刚好软腭挤到龟头，弄得我差点直接射了。这个档的功效是我也没料到的，只过了一小会儿，他合不拢嘴了，吐出来大口呼吸，坐不起来，躺着趴着都进得更深，想抽出来，刚拔出一点点，后穴又像自己有了意识，再次吞回去，倒更像他自己用手在抽插。

他哀叫连连，大约又过了几分钟，直接射了，差不多喷了三四下才干净，羞耻和快感交替，哆嗦着一直掉眼泪。

宝贝儿，这么爽啊，都哭了。

我给他抹抹泪。他又气又难受，抽噎着还在骂。

那妈咋逼，寻死呀！快关掉、要死……

好好好，不玩了。

我从膝窝把人抽倒，架起双腿，一口气直接抽掉那个还在疯狂震颤中的假阴茎，同一时间换上我的，顶到差不多一样的深度，听他发出尖叫。

刚刚你射了，是我赢喽？那我操你的时候，你可得记得喊——

END


End file.
